Bugs 'n' Daffy's Quest for Camelot
by movieNcartoons
Summary: Tired of not getting any attention, Daffy Duck demands to have a major role in a feature film. The Warner Brothers agree with the condition that Bugs Bunny becomes part of the film as well. As production pressed on, Daffy's greed and selfishness and his rivalry with Bugs may put his career in jeopardy unless he learns to respect his fellow actors.
1. Taking Orders From a Duck

The place, Warner Bros. Studios. The time, fall 1997.

Inside the studio, everyone was hard at work on one of their upcoming films.

Well, almost everyone.

Daffy Duck watched the hustle and bustle from inside his makeshift trailer, angry with the fact that he was not chosen to star in any movie. But what increased his jealousy was the fact that Bugs Bunny, one of the most popular Looney Tunes of all time, was going to star in one of these upcoming movies, and not _him._

"I should be in those movies! Not some stupid rabbit!" he proclaimed to himself. "It's time the boss casted someone else for a change!"

* * *

So Daffy marched over to the casting director's office and demanded to be part of those feature films.

"If anyone deserves to be in the movies, it should me and only me!" he added.

"But, Daffy our cast lists are all filled up." explained the casting director.

"I don't care!" shouted Daffy. "Get me on one of those cast lists and I mean _now!_ "

"OK, OK, just calm down." said the casting director. "Let me call the Warner Brothers and they'll see what they can do."

* * *

Daffy paced back and forth outside the office impatiently when the casting director called him back in.

"I believe we've found the perfect film for you." he said.

Daffy's face lit up. Finally, he was going to star in his own movie.

"But there's a catch." the casting director went on. "You'll have to star alongside Bugs Bunny."

At the mere mention of that name, Daffy's smile changed to a frown. An angry one.

"Never!" he shouted, storming out of the office. "I refuse to be in a flim with a show-stealing, carrot-chewing hasbeen!"

"I'm afraid it's either that or you won't be in the film." said the casting director.

Daffy stopped in his track upon hearing that and thought about it.

On the one hand, he gets to be in a movie. On the other hand, he has to do so with Bugs Bunny, his sworn enemy.

He slowly turned around and walked up to the casting director's desk, saying, "If you give me more screen time than that rabbit, you've got a deal."


	2. Sword Stealer

Following his request, Daffy became part of the cast of _"Quest for Camelot,"_ based on the novel, _"The King's Damosel,"_ by Vera Chapman.

It is the story of a young girl named Kayley, who dreams of being a Knight of the Round Table. When Excalibur, the prized sword of King Arthur, goes missing, she must take it upon herself and her newfound friends to retrieve Excalibur and bring it back to the king before the evil knight Ruber gets his greedy hands on it.

* * *

"In the past twenty years, equality and freedom have spread throughout the lands." Arthur said in one of the scenes. "Excalibur has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice."

The Knights of the Round Table clapped in agreement as Arthur went on. "Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams."

Just then, there was a _CRASH!_

Arthur and the knights looked up to see a humungous creature with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion landing on the Round Table.

"It's a griffin!" whispered one of the knights.

The griffin turned his attention towards Excalibur, which Arthur cautiously started to remove from its scabbard.

But just when he nearly caught ahold of the sword, the griffin grabbed Excalibur with his beak, injuring Arthur and flew up towards the tower.

"It's taken Excalibur!" shouted another knight while the others hurried to help Arthur, who told them, "Never mind me! Find Merlin and go after the sword!"

The griffin bursted through the tower and flew away from the castle, still holding Excalibur, while the guards shot at him with flaming arrows.

"Send word across the land," ordered one of the guards. "Excalibur's been stolen!"

As another guard blew on the bugle, several of them rode through the lowered drawbridge to find Excalibur while Merlin, the most powerful wizard, called out. "Silver Wings, protect the sword!"

* * *

As the griffin flew towards the Forbidden Forest, he recieved a surprise attack from a little falcon with silver wings, losing his grip on Excalibur.

The griffin flew after the sword, which fell underneath a forest of thorns. But to his surprise, the thorns sprung to life in the shape of clawed hands.

Upon seeing this, the griffin was forced to retreat, flying off into the night sky.


	3. A Mother's Concern

"Well, here we are!" Bugs Bunny announced as he emerged from his burrow. "Pismo Beach and all the clams we can eat!"

"The things I do to get a major part in this picture." Daffy grumbled to himself as he looked all around. "Hey, wait a minute! Since when is Pismo Beach in the middle of a..."

Before he could continue ranting, Daffy recieved a hit in the head from a plank of wood while Bugs took cover.

"...farm." groaned Daffy.

Bugs peeked out of the hole and said, "Eh, what's up, dollface?"

In front of him stood Kayley, holding onto the plank like it was a weapon.

"You...you can talk?" she asked.

"Well, of course he can talk. All he ever does is talk." said Daffy as he got up on his feet. "And if you don't mind me asking, who might you be, my love-interest-to-be?"

Before Kayley could introduce herself, she heard the sound of a bugle. It was coming from Camelot.

"Hey, uh, what's going on?" asked Bugs.

"Excalibur is missing!" answered Kayley as she hurried up the steps to her house while Bugs tried to collect his thoughts. "Excalibur, eh? You mean _the_ Excalibur, King Arthur's..."

"It ain't King Arhur's sword no more! It's mine, you understand?! Mine! All mine!" shouted Daffy as he shoved Bugs back into the hole. "Get back in there! Down, down, down! Go, go, go! Mine, mine, mine!"

Then, laughing evilly, he sped through the farm, looking for Excalibur.

"It ain't your sword, Daff." said Bugs as he helped himself out of the burrow.

But Daffy just ignored him. "Now if I was Excalibur, where would I be?"

He peeked inside the chicken house, where he got into a scuffle with some chickens.

"Not in here." he said, coughing up feathers.

* * *

Inside the house, Kayley was telling her mother, Lady Juliana about Excalibur's disapperance, but she firmly said. "No, absolutely not!"

"Mother, please." said Kayley. "All I need is a chance."

"I know you do, Kayley," said Juliana. "But still..."

"Come on, Mother." said Kayley. "I want to go on grand adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress. Well, maybe not that last part, but still..."

"Now, Kayley, stand still and try this on for size." said Juliana as she placed a dress on top of her daughter, who protested. "Mom, if you'd just let me, I know I could find Excalibur all on my own."

"The knights will find the sword," Juliana protested back. "And they'll do it by working together."

"While I'm working here," assumed Kayley. "Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house. Boring! Where's the glory in that?"

"Kayley, one day, you will learn what Camelot means." said Juliana. "Til then, you'll stay here with me."

Kayley turned away as she said. "If Father was still here, he'd tell me to go find Excalibur."

"But, Kayley..." began Juliana but Kayley went on, saying. "It's my life, Mother! I'll decide where it goes from here."

In frustration, she took off the dress and fled from the room while Juliana turned to a tapestry of herself, Kayley, and her late husband Sir Lionel hanging on the wall.

Sir Lionel was one of Arthur's finest Knights of the Round Table and was also Kayley's inspiration of becoming one.

"Would _you_ tell her that if you were here?" Juliana asked her tapestried husband, hanging her head down.


	4. The Red Knight

Later that afternoon, Bugs sat on a lounge chair, reading _"The Sword in the Stone?"_

Bugs: I hear these stories are a hoot.

As he munched on a carrot, Bugs noticed Kayley sitting next to him, feeling dejected.

"Eh, what's wrong, toots?" he asked.

"It's my mother." said Kayley. "She's so...so...overbearing."

"Well, mothers do know best." said Bugs.

Kayley stared at him coldly. "And I thought you were on my side."

She then got up and stormed off.

Bugs: Was it something I said?

* * *

Daffy watched from outside the chicken house in jealously.

"Why, I oughta give him what for." he said. "Thinks he can steal my girl _and_ my movie!"

As Daffy turned a corner, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hands in the air, duck!"

* * *

At that same time, flaming arrows came flying inside the house, while the door broke open, ablaze in flames, allowing an army of barbarians, including a Tasmanian Devil, to swarm in, followed by a tall knight in red armor.

"Mind if we come in?"

"Who...who are you?" asked Juliana.

The knight removed his helmet to reveal a sinister-looking face.

Juliana gasped. "Ruber!"

"Ah, Juliana. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by for a visit." said Ruber as he placed a hand on Juliana's chin. "How about a little kiss? I hear you're still single."

"Don't touch me!" snapped Juliana, swatting Ruber's hand away.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" guessed Ruber.

"I demand that you leave us immediately!" ordered Juliana.

"How rude!" said Ruber. "And after I came all this way just to see you."

"What do you want?" asked Juliana.

"What is rightfully mine," explained Ruber. "Camelot."

"Camelot will never be yours." said Juliana.

"It will be soon, my dear

 _Let's go back to war and violence_  
 _I'm so bored with peace and silence_  
 _Nights of evil filled with fear_  
 _Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun_

"You've gone mad!" exclaimed Juliana.

"Oh, you've noticed." said Ruber. "I've been working at it for years.

 _Let darkness find its sad ways_  
 _Let's go back to the good old bad days_  
 _No more foolish acts of kindness_  
 _Arthur and his kingdom will be mine_

And you, my lady, are just the right person to help me." he went on.

"Over my dead body!" snapped Juliana.

"What if it was your darling daughter's instead?" asked Ruber as two of his men dragged Kayley inside the house.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, which the two thugs did, roughly.

"Don't you dare harm her!" pleaded Juliana as two more of Ruber's men restrained her.

Kayley pulled out a mace from one of the thugs' belt and prepared to hit Ruber with it, but he caught ahold while saying to Juliana, "Either you do as I say or the girl dies!

 _Years from now, no one will bother_  
 _To recall your good King Arthur_  
 _Because all of this will be mine_  
 _This will all be mine_

Kayley and Juliana were forced outside, still being restrained while Ruber's second-in-command, Siegfried, played by Elmer Fudd, placed Bugs and Daffy down, tied up in seperate spears, while Ruber kept singing.

 _I have a plan, it includes you_  
 _You, Juliana, will lead me to Camelot_  
 _Where I will claim all that is mine_

 _In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide_  
 _You'll sit up front as the gates open wide_  
 _Now watch me create_  
 _My mechanical army with pride_

"Siegfried!" he called out.

Seigfried hurried over to his boss and held up a box with a vial inside, courtesy of ACME.

 _With this potion I bought from some witches_  
 _A drop on this chicken_  
 _Oh, watch as it switches into a weapon_  
 _That I can use at will_  
 _Now this chicken can kill_

Ruber poured some of the potion onto a nearby chicken and poured the rest of it down a well. He then threw the chicken and an ax into the well, which caused an eruption.

"Ta-da!" exclaimed Ruber. "Behold...uh...Bladebeak!

 _Stand right up and enter quickly_  
 _I'll transform the meek and sickly_  
 _Into iron men with hands of steel_  
 _Yes, yes, into the water quickly, now go you fools_

One by one, each of the barbarians came up to the well with a weapon of their choice as Ruber cried out. "Prepare for the dawning of a new age! The Ruberian Age, Year One!

While they were distracted, Juliana whispered to Kayley. "Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur."

"I won't leave you here." Kayley whispered back.

"Kayley, Ruber will be in Camelot in three days. Take the main road. Get there before us."

"But, Mother..." Kayley began but Juliana cut her off, saying. "Go...while you have the chance. Go, Kayley! You're our only hope."

Kayley looked at her mother one last time and quietly slipped away while the transformed barbarians kept on chanting.

 _Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom_  
 _We are the army of glory and gloom_  
 _Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom_  
 _We are the army of glory and gloom_

 **Ruber:** _Only one will be revered_  
 _Worshiped, hated, loved and feared_  
 _I'd just like to say a few words_  
 _I, me, mine_

 _You were mistaken if you believed_  
 _Ruber was someone who'd crumble and leave_  
 _Now I am back and I will be staying this time_

 _I told you once and I told you twice_  
 _Everything you see before you_  
 _Every last bit of it will be mine...now_

* * *

"So, what now?" asked Bugs as Kayley untied him and Daffy.

"We have to go to Camelot and warn King Arthur." she said.

"Oh, no you don't, sister!" said Daffy. "I'm the hero of this picture. So I'm going to lead."

"We're _all_ in this together, Daff." explained Bugs. "The world does not revolve around you."

"Listen, you pathetic excuse of a hotshot," sneered Daffy. "There is no 'we!' There never was a 'we,' and there never will be a 'we.' This was supposed to be _my_ movie. Not yours, not ours, _MINE!"_

Just then, a loud screech filled the air. Kayley, Bugs and Daffy looked up to see the Griffin flying towards the farm. They quickly hid as the beast landed.

"I've been expecting you, my faithful pet." said Ruber. "Because of your dastardly deed, panic sweeps across the land."

"Precisely." replied the Griffin.

"My plan is perfect."

"Precisely."

"Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable."

"Precisely."

"And now Excalibur is mine."

The griffin cleared his throat. "Yes, well, here's where we enter a gray area."

"Excuse me?" snarled Ruber as he grabbed the Griffin by the neck. "You lost Excalibur? What happened?"

"I was attacked by a falcon." explained the Griffin.

"I don't believe it." said Ruber. "My magnificent beast outmatched by a teensy-weensy pigeon."

"It wasn't a pigeon." snarled the Griffin. "It was a falcon...with silver wings."

"Silver wings?" repeated Ruber. "Oh, scary. You stupid animal! Where is the sword now?"

"In a place of untold danger." said the Griffin. "The Forbidden Forest. Precisely, Master."

"Have I told you today how magnificently and totally worthless you are?" yelled Ruber as he plucked out a lock of fur from the Griffin's head, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!" Ruber went on when he felt a tap on his shoulder...from Siegfried, who said. "Uh, excuse me, boss?"

"What is it?" snapped Ruber.

Shaking in fear, Siegfried pointed to a trail of dirt heading towards the gate.

Ruber realized that Kayley, Bugs and Daffy heard everything.

"You idiot!" he shouted. "You were suppose to keep an eye on them!"

"But, I...uh...but...but..." stuttered Siegfried as Ruber turned to two of his iron men, the Tasmanian Devil, and Bladebeak. "You, you, you, and you...Fancy-Feet, find the fugitives and bring them back! In the meantime..."

He then pulled the Griffin closer to him and hissed. "You're gonna lead me to Excalibur and you're gonna lead me now!"


	5. Meeting Garrett

Bugs led Daffy and Kayley through one of his underground tunnels when he bumped into something.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, emerging out of the dirt. "I think I hit a rock."

He then looked down to see that he _did_ hit a rock.

"Is this how you always travel?" asked Kayley.

"Only if you're Bugs Dummy." said Daffy, who turned to see two of Ruber's men, Bladebeak and the Tasmanian Devil charging after them.

"Yipes!" he shrieked.

Kayley noticed as well, then turned back to see...

"The Forbidden Forest!" she gasped. "Bugs, you've led us to the Forbidden Forest."

"I did?" said Bugs.

"There is no us, because you two are on your own." retorted Daffy. "I'm running for my life!"

"Daffy, wait!" Kayley called out as she and Bugs chased after Daffy inside the Forbidden Forest with the two iron men and Tasmanian Devil far behind them.

While trying to steer a wild boar, Bladebeak's wagon, which was a log, crashed into another large stone, sending the mutated chicken flying in the air, then landing on one of the iron men with his axe head.

"We're not going in there, are we?" he asked, pointing at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

"Chicken." growled one of the iron men.

"But I got a wife and two eggs at home!" complained Bladebeak before being tossed aside as the iron men and the Tasmanian Devil went inside the Forbidden Forest while he called out. "Hey, don't leave me here!"

* * *

Kayley and Bugs ran farther into the Forbidden Forest. While turning a corner, they bumped into Daffy, and all three of them fell down the cliff and into the water.

"What part of 'you two are on your own' did you not understand?" Daffy asked angrily.

"I told you, Daffy," said Bugs. "We're _all_ in this together."

"We are _not_ in this together and we never will be!" snapped Daffy. "So, why don't you just crawl back into your stupid rabbit hole and..."

"Hey!" shouted a loud voice.

Kayley, Bugs and Daffy turned to see a tall and handsome young man coming up to them.

"What are you doing inside my net?" he asked.

"Your net?" repeated Daffy.

Just then, all four of them heard the howl of the Tasmanian Devil, who, along with the iron men, jumped off the cliff and walked menacingly towards our heroes.

One of the iron men picked up Bladebeak and threw him towards the tall man, who moved right, upon hearing a falcon's cry, causing Bladebeak to get stuck on a tree root.

The falcon, who was the same silver-winged bird that attacked the Griffin, flew past the iron men and screeched loudly, instructing the tall man to fight them both, which he did.

The tall man hit one of the iron men in the testicles from behind him, sending the brute flying, then being swallowed by a live boulder.

The other iron man and the Tasmanian Devil came up to the tall man menacingly, as the falcon screeched at him, who flung his staff at a vine, which released a log trap, which send the iron man and the Tasmanian Devil flying in the air, then down a whirlpool as the tall man watched in triumph.

"Wow! That was incredible..." exclaimed Kayley as she helped Bugs and Daffy out of the net. "...how you smashed those creatures, how you avoided that...that thing. You're amazing. You're..."

Kayley stopped short upon seeing that the man was...

"...not even listening to me."

"Great." grumbled the man. "It took me six weeks to make this net."

"Net?" repeated Kayley as she fixed up her hair. "You saved our lives. Thank you."

"Well, anyone can make a mistake." said the man.

"Oh, I get it." chuckled Kayley. "This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?"

The man chuckled back. "And now I'll thank you."

"For what?" asked Kayley.

"For reminding me why I'm a hermit. Good day." replied the man as he started to walk off.

"And good riddance to you too!" Daffy called out before walking off himself, only to be dragged by Bugs as he followed after Kayley, who asked the man. "What's your name?"

"It's Garrett." said the man.

"I'm Kayley and this is Bugs and Daffy." replied Kayley as she caught up to...

"Garrett, why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?"

She stopped short upon seeing the look on Garrett's eyes. "Oh, I didn't realize you were..."

"What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" guessed Garrett.

"Blind." said Kayley.

Garrett chuckled softly. "You know, I always forget that one."

As he kept on walking, the silver-winged falcon flew up to him, chirping.

"Not now, Ayden." said Garrett.

"Hey look! Your falcon has silver wings." said Kayley.

"Really?" asked Garrett. "I'll have to take your word for that."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry." said Kayley. "See, it means he knows where Excalibur is."

"Sure he does. In Camelot." assumed Garrett. "You know...big castle, lots of flags."

"No, it's somewhere in the forest." explained Kayley. "Ruber has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage. That's why my friends and I are here!"

"We are _not_ friends!" reminded Daffy, but Kayley ignored him as she went on, saying, "If I don't find the sword and return it to Arthur, then my mother and Camelot are done for."

As she spoke, Ayden chirped some more to Garrett

"Excalibur is here?" he said. "Right. We're going after it."

Kayley was relieved to hear that. "Great!"

"Not you. Me and Ayden." explained Garrett, pointing his staff at Kayley, Bugs and Daffy. "We work alone."

"Yeah, you heard the blind doofus!" said Daffy as he walked up to Garrett. "We work alone."

"You don't count, ducky." said Garrett, pushing away the black duck, who replied. "The name's Daffy. And give me one good reason why I can't come with you."

"Why _we_ can't come with you." corrected Kayley.

"I already told you," growled Daffy. "There is no..."

But Bugs grabbed his beak shut as Garrett began to sing.

 _I know the sound of each rock and stone_  
 _And I embrace what others fear_

He tapped his staff on one of the many flat stones, which rose up as Garrett went on singing.

 _You are not to roam in this forgotten place_  
 _Just the likes of me are welcome here_

Kayley, Bugs and Daffy climbed up the rock pillar and followed Garrett past a waterfall flowing through a log bridge.

 _Everything breathes and I know each breath_  
 _For me it means life, for others, it's death_  
 _It's perfectly in balance, perfectly planned_  
 _More than enough for this man_

 _Like every tree, stands on it's own_  
 _Reaching for the sky, I stand alone_  
 _I share my world with no one else_  
 _All by myself, I stand alone_

Kayley, Bugs and Daffy tried to catch up with Garrett, but everything around them seems pretty tricky.

At last, they caught up to Garrett, who was chanting while a swarm of plants flew past him.

 _I seen your world with these very eyes_  
 _Don't come any closer, don't even try_  
 _I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies_  
 _But in my world there's no compromise_

While Kayley, Bugs and Daffy struggled to keep up, Garrett walked up to another cliff, thanks to a magical pond. He then landed on a stump, who carried him to what appears to be a slide, which Garrett slid through, into a field of giant flowers.

But they were not ordinary flowers. Those were propeller flowers, which Garrett rode on his way up.

 _Like every tree, stands on it's own_  
 _Reaching for the sky, I stand alone_  
 _I share my world with no one else_  
 _All by myself, I stand alone_

 _All by myself, I stand alone_  
 _All by myself, I stand alone_

Kayley and Daffy, meanwhile, caught up to Garrett with their own propeller flower, while Bugs used his ears as if he was a helicopter.

"I stand alone, too, doc." he said.

"Says you." smirked Daffy as Ayden landed on his head.

"We only need your help. Just this once." added Kayley.

"OK, fine." groaned Garrett. "Just don't give me any trouble."


	6. Excalibur's Whereabouts

Unfortunately, there was already trouble, for the two iron men and the Tasmanian devil were flung out of Garrett's traps.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Griffin was leading Ruber, Siegfried and two more of his men through the forest, but not very well.

"You've been weading in circles for hours." complained Siegfried.

"Where did you drop the sword?" demanded Ruber.

The Griffin took out a monocle and placed it on his eye, looked up and said. "It all looks so different from down here."

Ruber growled in frustration as he grabbed the monocle and tossed it away.

Just then, Bladebeak waddled down, clucking frantically as he fell into the mud.

"You! Where are they?" asked Ruber.

"Oh...uh...the girl and...uh...uh...the blind warrior are following a silver-winged falcon, a duck and a rabbit, who knows where Excalibur is." reported Bladebeak.

"They're gonna beat us to the sword." said Siegfried.

"Well, not if Ruber has anything to say about it." sneered Ruber. "Let's keep going, men!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the knights returned to Camelot, empty-handed while the others were busy repairing the tower.

Inside the royal chambers, Merlin was placing Arthur's wounded arm on a sling.

"Merlin, is there any news?" asked the king. "Have the knights found Excalibur?"

"I'm afraid not." sighed Merlin.

"Then I'll go after it myself." said Arthur as he got up, only to fall into Merlin's arms.

"You have to regain your strength." he said.

"Is there anything your magic can do?" asked Arthur.

"You must rely on the courage of your people." Merlin would say.


	7. Un-welcome to Dragon Country

Meanwhile, Kayley, Bugs, Daffy and Garrett had walked past the Forbidden Forest and into a barren wasteland.

Garrett started to sniff the air.

"Eh, what's wrong, doc? Have you got a cold?" asked Bugs, only to be shushed by Garrett.

"What is it?" asked Kayley.

"We're in dragon country." said Garrett.

Kayley sniffed the air as well. "You're right."

The group cautiously walked through the land while Kayley asked. "Are you sure this is dragon country? Shouldn't there be a sign or something? It could say: _'Welcome to Dragon Country.'_ You don't think we'll see any...do you?"

"I hope not." said Daffy.

"Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock?" Kayley went on. "Is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?"

"Quiet!" hissed Garrett.

"Do you hear something?" asked Kayley.

"No." said Garrett. "I just want you to be quiet."

As Kayley tried to keep up with her friends, a large stone fell in front of her. She looked up, where she could see silhouettes of dragons perched on top of the cliff.

Not looking where she was going, Kayley stepped on a dragon egg. While trying to clean her foot, she heard a dragon's growling.

"Guys, where are you?" she called out.

While running to find a place to hide, she felt someone grab her from inside a cracked dragon egg. It was Garrett, hiding with Bugs and Daffy.

Kayley stood up and gasped. "Dragons!"

And indeed, they were. Well, actually, there were two dragon shadows.

"Where?" asked one of them. "I don't see any dragons!"

Daffy turned and found himself face-to-face with a real dragon. Upon seeing him, he screamed like a little girl and jumped back into Bugs' arms.

"Gee, kid." he said, flatteringly. "I didn't know you cared."

"I _don't_ care!" retorted Daffy, freeing himself from Bugs' grasp

"Oh, heavens!" said the dragon. "Someone's found our hiding place."

"Ah, shut up and let me handle this." said another dragon, who bellowed in a loud voice. "We are dragons! Ferocious, hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!"

He then held out his arm, whose shadow was shown to be in the form on a monstrous beast, while growling.

"Good show, Corny. That is clever. " said the first dragon. "Here, let me have a go."

He then held up his hand, in the shape of a bunny rabbit.

"Oh, great." groaned the second dragon as he strangled the first one's hand. "Bunny is dead."

Daffy cautiously walked up to the egg and tapped on it. The two dragons' heads popped out of their hiding place. One of them had a long thin neck while the other's was short and fat.

"Please don't hurt us." pleaded the long-necked dragon.

Daffy only scoffed. "And you called yourselves ferocious."

"Uh, well, not exactly." said the short dragon. "The real ferocious ones are those fire-breathing bullies out there."

"They're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around. I hate them!" added the long-necked dragon.

Garrett poked his staff at the short dragon, who retaliated. "Hey, hey! Easy with the stick, buddy."

"What are you?" asked Garrett.

"Well, frankly, we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry." explained the long-necked dragon as he rolled out of his hiding place, revealing that he and the short dragon are one.

"Eh, what happened to you and Roy, Siegfried*?" asked Bugs. "Another one of your magic tricks gone wrong?"

"Actually, I'm Devon and this growth on my neck is Cornwall." said the long-necked dragon.

"But you can call me 'Corny,' for short." added Cornwall, his eyes set on Kayley.

"Yeah, short on wit, manners and charm." Devon went on. "Everything I hold dear."

"How about holding your breath?" barked Cornwall.

"Here's a better idea." suggested Daffy. "How about staying away from _my_ girl!"

"Kayley ain't you goil, Daff." said Bugs.

"She is _too_ my girl, you long-eared..." began Daffy before Garrett cut him off, saying, "Less arguing, more walking."

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" asked Cornwall.

"To find Excalibur and bring it back to Camelot!" replied Kayley as she caught up with her friends.

"Excalibur?" said Devon. "You mean _the_ Excalibur, the prized sword of King Arthur?"

"Oh, no you don't. Excalibur ain't yours. It's mine! You understand? _All mine!_ " hollered Daffy as he tried to stomp one of the cracked egg pieces on top of Devon and Cornwall. "Down! Down! Go! Go! _Mine!_ "

Just then, there was a loud roar, followed by another.

"Dragons!" shouted Devon and Cornwall.

At that moment, a dark dragon shot fire out of its mouth, numerously blasting Devon and Cornwall in the butt as they caught up with the others.

"Wait! What is this?" asked Kayley upon seeing a pool of green water.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe." said Devon as he and Cornwall hopped through some stones.

Garrett poked his staff in the water, which burned the top of it.

The water was actually toxic acid!

"So long as you don't step in it." added Cornwall.

Kayley, Bugs and Daffy carefully made their way pass the acid while Garrett was having trouble keeping up, unaware that two dragons were flying towards him.

"Garrett, hurry!" Kayley called out.

"I'm trying!" Garrett called back.

Suddenly, another dragon poked its head out of the acidfall, shooting fire out of its mouth, missing Garrett, and dove into the toxic liquid, causing the blind man to ride a wave to the other side.

As Garrett caught up with the others, the dragon bursted out of the acid and flew towards them with his fellow dragons, shooting out fire in every direction, while the group ducked for cover.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Cornwall as he looked up. "Another one?"

Kayley looked up as well to see a large creature flying through the smoke clouds, realizing...

"That's not a dragon! It's a griffin! And Ruber!"

At that moment, Ruber and his men came charging at them.

"How did they find us?" asked Daffy.

The situation was extremely grim for our heroes. The dragons were getting closer to them on one side and Ruber and his men on the other.

"Quick, down here!" said Cornwall as he and Devon jumped into a hole.

"If you think I'm going down another dumb rabbit hole..." began Daffy before Bugs grabbed him by the neck and jumped into the hole, following Kayley and Garrett down there.

Ruber and his men had arrived too late, only to come face-to-face with the dragons.

Having been cornered, Ruber tossed away his sword as one of the dragons loomed towards him.

"I hate dragons." he said to himself before engaging in a fight with his opponent.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 ***-To be clear, Bugs was referring to the magician duo, Siegfried and Roy, not Ruber's second-in-command, who is played by Elmer Fudd.**


	8. Arguing Through Song

Kayley, Bugs, Daffy, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall rode the tube down to the bottom of a cave.

"Nice digs." said Bugs as he looked around. "Throw in a little decor and you might be onto something there."

"Speak for yourself." smirked Daffy.

"Still, it's a lot safer down here than it is up there." replied Cornwall.

"We know all the best escape routes." added Devon.

"We've been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old." said Cornwall.

"Were we ever that young?" asked Devon.

"Of course we were, you moron!"

"I told you to stop calling me a moron."

"Well, you are."

"That's it! I'm telling Mother!"

"With all that bickering, I'm surprised you haven't fried each other." said Garrett.

"Fry? We can't even simmer." replied Devon as he tried to shoot fire, only to cough up some smoke.

"Yeah, you see, unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly. " explained Cornwall. "It's sad, really."

"Oh, _excusez-moi_ , Mr. Self-Denial," said Devon. "But _we_ can't breathe fire or fly."

"Only 'cause you're holding me back!" shouted Cornwall. "If I didn't have you, I could do a lot of things."

"Oh, really? Like what?" asked Devon.

 **Cornwall:** _I'd be rockin' with the dinos_  
 _Swingin' with the rhinos_  
 _I'd re-dragonize this cave in a minute!_  
 _'Cornwall!' They would sing cuz I would be the Dragon King_  
 _I would love this world without you in it!_

 _If I didn't have you!_

"If you didn't have me?!" repeated Devon.

 _"If I didn't have you!"_ Cornwall kept on singing.

"Well, how about if _I_ didn't have you, huh?" asked Devon.

 **Both:** _Oh, what I could be if there was only me_  
 _Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

"Stop arguing and get your act together!" said Kayley

"Act? Did someone say act?" asked Devon. "I can act!

 _If only I had separate parts_  
 _My career would be the arts_  
 _I'd be the star of Camelot_  
 _You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!_

 _If I didn't have you!_

"I should be so lucky!" said Cornwall

 _"If I didn't have you!"_ Devon kept on singing.

"Oh, wait! You'd be dead!"

 **Both:** _Oh, what I could be if there was only me_  
 _Oh, what I'd do if i didn't have you!_  
 _Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

"Trapped! Oh! Trapped!" whined Devon.

"Stuck here with you for 500 years!" said Cornwall.

"Oh dear, it's learned to count." groaned Devon

 **Cornwall:** If _you'd got me a good lawyer_  
 _I would've split 400 years ago!_  
 **Devon:** _Now see here, buster, I didn't come here to be insulted!_  
 **Cornwall:** _Oh? Well, where do you usually go?_

 **Devon:** _I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!_  
 **Cornwall:** _I'd be one high-flying wizard!_  
 **Devon:** Y _ou'd be nothing without me!_  
 _You'd be extinct, you'd cease to be!_  
 **Cornwall:** _I'm so tired of your nagging!_  
 **Devon:** _And I'm so tired of your bragging!_  
 **Cornwall:** _Ha, ha! Without me, you'd have no brain!_  
 **Both:** _With which to think!_

 **Cornwall:** _I'd be rockin' with the dinos_  
 _Swingin' with the rhinos_  
 _I'd re-dragonize this cave in a minute!_  
 _'Cornwall!' They would sing cuz I would be the Dragon King_  
 _I would love this world without you in it!_

 **Devon:** [overlapping with Cornwall's half] _If only I had separate parts_  
 _my career would be the arts_  
 _I'd be the star of Camelot_  
 _I would love this world without you in it!_

 **Both:** _If I didn't have you!_  
 **Chorus:** _If I didn't have you!_  
 **Both:** _If I didn't have you!_  
 **Chorus:** _If I didn't have you!_  
 _Yeah! Yeah, Yeah!_  
 **Devon:** _This way, let me lead!_  
 **Chorus:** _Yeah! Yeah, Yeah!_  
 **Cornwall:** _No, this way, Twinkle-Toes!_

 **Both:** _L_ _ife could be so sweat, if these were both my feet!_  
 _What I'd do if i didn't have you!  
_  
 **Cornwall:** _I got you, babe!_

 **Both:** _Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have yooooou!_

 **Both:** [impersonating Elvis Presley] _H_ _ey! Oh, if i didn't!_  
 _Oh if I didn't, have yoooou!_  
 _Thank you very much!_  
 _Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen!_  
 **Devon:** [in Elvis's voice] _Devon's left the building_  
 **Cornwall:** [in Elvis's voice] _you've sang before have you?_

"That was pretty good." Kayley said, clapping her hands.

Daffy, on the other hand, was not impressed. "There can only be one person that has more talent than you two and that's me!"

Bugs pulled out his beak and said. "When this is over, Daff, you and I are gonna have a serious talk."

"What are you, my mother?" asked Daffy.

* * *

Garrett led the group out of the cave and into the open.

"Well, the good news is, we're out of dragon country." he announced. "The better news is, this is where we say goodbye."

"And good riddance to you, too!" said Daffy, but Bugs caught ahold of him before he could walk down the mountain.

"But, you can't leave us here." said Devon. "If we try to go back, we'll be banished, ostracized...exiled."

"In othher words, kicked out." added Cornwall.

"Why?" asked Kayley.

"We just broke the dragon's cardinal rule." said Cornwall.

"What? 'Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?'" guessed Devon, whom Cornwall glared at and said. "No, you nincompoop. 'Never help a human.'"

"Aww, that's so sad...I don't care!" Daffy said rudely.

Garrett cleared his throat. "If you're done yammering, we better get going."

"Garrett, come on." said Kayley. "Let's take them with us. Please?"

Garrett sighed. "On one condition; no more singing."

"How do you feel about interpretive dance?" asked Devon as he and Cornwall stroke a pose, much to Daffy and Garrett's annoyance.


	9. Knowing Sir Lionel

Back in Dragon Country, Ruber was still sulking when Bladebeak came up to him, with a tray on his head.

"Dragon à la king." he announced.

Ruber and his men had defeated the dragons and are now cooking them for food.

"I'm sowwy, Bwadebeak, but I'm a vegetawian." said Siegfried. "I just hunt for the sport of it."

"Some barbarian you turned out to be." smirked Ruber as he grabbed the dragon leg and chomped on it.

"It's such a pleasant relief from...chicken." Bladebeak said nervously.

"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a farm girl, a blind man and a trio of forest animals." said Ruber, before turning to Siegfried, the Griffin and Tasmanian Devil. "Find them all! Report back to me."

The Griffin and Tasmanian Devil weren't even listening. They were fighting over Ruber's dragon leg.

"Will you just go already?" he demanded.

"He started it." The Griffin and Tasmanian Devil said in unison.

"Don't wowwy, boss." said Siegfried. "We'll find those wefugees."

"You better...or I'll make space on the spit for you three." warned Ruber as the Griffin flew off, with Siegfried and the Tasmanian Devil on top of him.

He then turned to Bladebeak. "Hey, Useless! Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on."

As Bladebeak did as he was told, Ruber turned to his men.

"As soon as I have Excalibur, we'll join them." he said. "And then, it's straight to Camelot, baby!"

* * *

It was close to sunset as our heroic group kept walking through the Forbidden Forest until Garrett announced. "We'll stop here for the night."

"Stop? But what about Excalibur?" asked Kayley.

"Are you kidding?" said Garrett. "No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark."

"Well, my father, Sir Lionel, would have." remarked Kayley.

Upon hearing that name, Garrett slowly turned towards her.

"Kayley, you won't believe me if I told you," he said. "But I actually knew your father."

"You did?" asked Kayley.

"When I used to live in Camelot." said Garrett. "Back there, I was a stable boy, but I've always dreamt of becoming a knight. One evening, there was a fire. I rushed to save the horses, but...well, I was hurt. At first, all I could see were shapes, then shadows. Finally, my world went black. After I lost my sight, your father was the only one who still believed in me. He taught me that a knight's strength comes from his heart and his loyalty to the Oath of Camelot. Any hope I had of becoming a knight died with him."

"I felt that way too," said Kayley. "But I knew he would never want me to give up. He wouldn't want you to give up either. You're as good as any knight in Camelot."

"You really think so?" asked Garrett.

Kayley just smiled.

* * *

While Kayley and Garrett were talking, Devon and Cornwall tried to gather some firewood, which was impossible because the sticks couldn't stand still.

Daffy laughed at their pitiful attempts until Cornwall walked up to him, saying. "I've got three words for you, ducky: Dinner is served!"

With that, he grabbed Daffy and gobbled him up, only to be puked out of Devon, covered in saliva.

"You're despicable." hissed Daffy.

Bugs walked up to them, munching on a carrot.

"You know, I could whip up a little something for dinner." said Bugs. "If you're interested, that is."

"I rather starve to death than eat your stupid carrots!" rebuffed Daffy as he stormed off.

"What were you planning on making?" asked Devon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayley was asking Garrett, "How did you find Ayden?"

"I didn't." he said. "When I came to live here, Ayden found me. He just appeared one day as if destiny were watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest: What can hurt you and what can heal you. With Ayden as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look, I'll show you."

Kayley watched as Garrett turned to face one of the plants, while saying, "I take my position, face my fears and hold my ground until the last possible moment. waiting for Ayden's signal to evade."

With a screech from Ayden, Garrett moved as the plant prepared to attack, only to allow Garret to whack at it with his staff.

"See? Simple." he said, tossing his staff to Kayley. "Now you try."

"All right." said Kayley. "No problem."

"Take position." repeated Garrett.

"'Take position.'" recalled Kayley.

"Face your fears."

"'Face my fears.'"

"And hold your ground until the last possible moment."

Kayley held Garrett's staff as it was a baseball bat, but was unable to evade the plant, for it struck her, who stumbled back into Garrett's arms.

"Well, you moved too soon." he said.

Kayley looked up and smiled at Garrett, who smiled back at her, although he couldn't see.

Bugs watched in admiration, but Daffy was fueled with anger and jealousy upon seeing Kayley and Garrett bond, which was rudely interrupted as Devon and Cornwall walked through them.

"You should try these carrot kabobs, Kayley." suggested Devon as he held up one. "They're really scrumptious."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Griffin were sniffing for any signs of Kayley and her friends when he saw a familiar sight.

"Rabbit tracks!" he hissed, only to have his ears pulled back by Siegfried, who said. "Hey, that's my wine!"

He held up his torch to light up the trail of footprints and animals tracks.

"Wait till we get our hands on you and your fwiends tomwwow, wabbit!" he called out, laughing his signature laugh.


	10. Throny Attack

When morning came, our heroes resumed their journey.

As they walked towards the Thorned Forest, they heard a screech.

"Ayden's spotted Excalibur!" exclaimed Garrett. "It must be near. Come on, let's go."

"Out of my way, losers!" said Daffy, pushing his way through Kayley and Garrett and towards the Thorned Forest. "Excalibur is mine!"

"Excalibur ain't yours, Daff." Bugs called out as he and the others ran to the entrance of the forest, where they found a baldric hanging on a vine.

"This must be from Excalibur." said Kayley.

"Where's my sword?!" shouted Daffy.

His angry voice echoed through the forest.

"Someone must have taken it." said Garrett as he examined a large footprint, although he can't see. "Or something."

"Now we'll never find Excalibur in time." complained Kayley.

"If we follow these tracks, we will." said Garrett.

Daffy shook his head in refusal. "Oh, no. There's no way we're taking a left turn into Albuquerque."

"But what if those tracks lead us to Excalibur?" asked Bugs.

"Oh, yeah." smirked Daffy. "Like the time you took us to the Himalayan mountains instead of Palm Springs?"

"Quiet!" whispered Garrett.

But Daffy kept on ranting. "Or the time you took us to the Arabian desert instead of Pismo Beach?"

"Shush!" hissed Garrett. "I need to hear."

Just then, an arrow flew past his waist.

Garrett grimaced in pain as he fell to the ground.

Ruber and his men had found them.

"Get them!" he shouted, charging at Garrett, who swung his staff at the evil knight.

Kayley helped him up his feet as she and the others hurried through the forest.

In all the commotion, a group of tree roots came to life and reached out to the trespassers.

While reaching to the exit of the Thorned Forest, Kayley looked back to see Ruber and his men closing in.

Thinking fast, she threw a vine into the arm of one of the tree roots and pulled on it, causing the arm to trap Ruber and his men, while Kayley and her friends escaped.


	11. Love Confessions Through Song

Elsewhere, the rest of Ruber's army were still on their way to Camelot.

Inside one of the wagons, Juliana looked through an open window, where she can see the moon shining bright in the night sky.

Hoping that Kayley is all right on her own, Juliana prayed softly. "Be safe, my dear, wherever you are."

"Pray what you will, lady." snarled one of the iron men, who heard everything. "Nobody can stop Ruber's plan to take over Camelot."

"You won't be saying that when Kayley..." Juliana began, but then stopped short and looked out the window again.

* * *

It was starting to rain when our heroes found shelter in a nearby cave.

Kayley and Bugs helped the injured Garrett inside, while Daffy did nothing but watch.

"Ain't you gonna help us, Daff?" asked Bugs.

"I ain't helpin' no one but myself." rebuffed Daffy.

"Is that all you can think about?" said Bugs as he walked out of the cave and into the rain. "Garrett is hoit and all you care about is..."

"I don't care what happens to dumb ol' Garrett." interrupted Daffy. "All I care about is getting my sword and my girl."

"Excalibur ain't your sword." reminded Bugs. "And Kayley ain't your goil."

"I don't care what you have to say." smirked Daffy. "I don't care what'll happen if we don't find Excalibur. I don't care what'll happen to Garrett! And I especially don't care about..."

But he stopped short when he realized that Kayley was behind him.

She heard everything.

"You may not care what'll happen if we don't find Excalibur. But I do!"

She hurried back inside the cave, fighting tears.

Bugs glared at Daffy as he went inside, where Kayley was tending to Garrett's wound by placing two leaves on his waist.

"Please...don't die. I can't do this on my own." she whispered.

Bugs, Devon, Cornwall and Daffy watched in silence as Kayley went on. "I'm sorry, Garrett. If only I'd listened to you. I mean, I was rattling on when I should have been quiet. I'm no help to anyone."

As she sobbed silenty, Kayley heard a soft shush. She turned to see that Garrett was alright, much to her surprise and relief.

"You're wrong." he whispered, wiping off Kayley's tears.

 **Garrett:** _Look at the sky tell me what do you see_  
 _Just close your eyes and describe it to me_  
 _The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_  
 _That's what I see through your eyes_

 **Kayley:** _I see the heavens each time that you smile_  
 _I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_  
 _And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile_  
 _That's what I see through your eyes_

 **Kayley and Garrett:** _That's what I see through your eyes_

As Kayley and Garrett sang, Devon, Cornwall and Bugs gathered together for a group hug. But Daffy did not participate, for he was still jealous of Kayley and Garrett's budding romance as the leaves magically disappeared from Garrett's waist, instantly healing him.

Kayley helped Garrett up on his feet and lead him outside the cave, while they were still singing.

 **Kayley and Garrett:** _Here in the night, I see the sun_  
 _Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_  
 _Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_  
 _And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

 _I see a night I wish could last forever_  
 _I see a world we're meant to see together_  
 _And it is so much more than I remember_

 **Garrett:** _More than I remember_  
 **Kayley:** _More than I have known_

 **Kayley and Garrett:** _Here in the night, I see the sun_  
 _Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_  
 _Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_  
 _And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_  
 _Looking through your eyes._

As they walked and sang, the forest around them came to life, making way for them to resume their journey to find Excalibur.

* * *

Back at the Thorned Forest, the Tasmanian Devil had just torn his way out of the dirt. Beside him were Ruber and the Griffin, who said. "Now I see why they call it a dirt nap."

But as he spoke, Siegfried stomped under him and into the clearing, while saying to himself. "Oh, just wait till I get that scwewy wabbit and his scwewbaww fwiends."

Ruber: What is it with him and that rabbit?


	12. Retrieving Excalibur

Our heroes followed the large footprints when they came across a misty valley.

"We've lost the tracks." said Kayley.

Just then, the group heard a rumble.

"Tell me that was your stomach." Kayley asked Garrett, who shook his head no and replied. "Just the ogre."

"Ogre?" hollered Devon.

"Well, see you. Good luck. Have a nice life." said Cornwall. "Whatever's left of it."

"Oh, puh-lease." scoffed Daffy. "What is so scary about ogres?"

"Their appetite!" Devon shivered in fear, for as he spoke, a huge skeleton of a dragon fell out of nowhere, trapping Daffy Bugs, Kayley and Garrett as if they were in a cage.

"Oh, no." groaned Cornwall. "I think it's Uncle Yorick."

"'Alas, poor Yorick...I knew him well.'" said Devon, wording out Willaim Shakespeare's "Hamlet."

All of a sudden, there was another rumble.

Upon hearing Ayden's shrieks, Garrett gasped. "Quick! Get out of the way!"

Everyone did, just before a huge stone foot came down, crushing the dragon skeleton. It was the ogre!

As it climbed up the mountain, something fell to the ground.

"It's the scabbard from Excalibur!" realized Kayley. "He _does_ have the sword."

* * *

"Ogres sleep in the day." Garrett whispered as he and the others walked inside the ogre's cave. "We'll wait for him to fall asleep, then we grab the sword."

"There is no 'we!'" shouted Daffy.

"Shh! Quiet!" hissed Garrett. "The slightest noise and we're finished."

As the group walked further into the cave, Devon looked around. Bones were scattered everywhere.

"Charming place." he said. "Almost reminds you of home, eh, Bugs?"

"Eh, I've seen better." said Bugs.

"What's he doing?" asked Garrett.

"I don't see him." said Kayley as she looked all over the cave.

"He's here." said Garrett. "I can smell him."

Just then, a loud groan filled the cave. It was coming from the ogre!

"You were right." Kayley said to Garrett. "He is here."

"Well, where's my sword?" asked Daffy.

Kayley looked at him, annoyed, then looked back at the ogre, and gasped. "He's using it as a toothpick!"

"Tell me when he falls asleep." said Garrett.

Once more, the ogre groaned and curled himself up, causing the ground to rumble, then stop.

"Let me guess." said Cornwall. "He fell asleep."

"Describe the layout." said Garrett.

"There's a ledge, which hangs just above the sword." replied Kayley. "Oh, but it must be a 20-foot drop."

"Step aside, sister." said Daffy, shoving Kayley aside. "This is a job for a real hero."

"You ain't the only hero, Daffy." reminded Bugs.

"Yeah, the bunny's right, duck boy." agreed Cornwall. "Either you help us get the sword or we'll pluck every feather outta ya."

"Ah, do your worst!" smirked Daffy, who, then, found himself grabbed by the neck by Devon and Cornwall, having to be forced to help.

* * *

Before Daffy knew it, he was hanging to a stone on the ledge, while Devon and Cornwall's tail held one of his webbed feet, for they were part of the human chain, which the group attempted to extract Excalibur from the ogre.

"Just a little lower." instructed Kayley. "Lower."

Little did she and the others know that Ruber had found his way to the cave.

Well, at least, Devon noticed. "Oh, no. It's him!"

Ruber and Siegfried boarded the Griffin and flew off towards our heroes, but as they did so, the Griffin let out a sneeze, which caused the ogre to wake up.

Thinking fast, Bugs called out. "Quick! Swing me back and forth."

The others did as Bugs cooed to the ogre. "You are getting sleepy, sleepy. Your eyelid is getting very heavy."

And so it was, for as soon as the stone beast drifted off to sleep, Bugs caught Excalibur with his ears.

His friends pulled him back up as Ruber and Siegfried rode the Griffin closer towards them, only to be blown away by the ogre's snoring and trapped by its butt.

"Dwat and double dwat." fumed Siegfried as he pounded his fists in the ground.

"Well, on the bright side." said the Griffin. "At least things can't get any worse."

"Wanna bet?" asked Ruber, for the ground started to rumble.

Before the villains knew it, they found themselves farted out of the cave, past our heroes, crashing into a wall.

* * *

Devon and Cornwall ran towards the exit, where they found themselves overlooking a cliff.

"There's no way out!" said Devon.

"There's one way out!" said Kayley. "You'll have to fly!"

"What part of 'we can't fly' did you not understand?" reminded Devon, before Kayley, Bugs, Daffy and Garrett bumped into the two-headed dragon, whom they rode down the cliff, with Ruber's men far behind them, while the Griffin spotted Ayden and flew after him, but the falcon dodged his attack and flew past Ruber and the Tasmanian Devil as the Griffin crashed into the cliff.

As for our heroes, they held on tightly to Devon and Cornwall as they rode down the rocky trail and landed in a pond.

"Tell you what, next time you try to fly, and we'll hold on." suggested Cornwall.

Kayley just stared at Excalibur and realized...

"We did it. We did it! I can't believe it! We did it!"

"Yep." agreed Bugs. "We sure did, eh, Daffy?"

"Ah, shut up!" shouted Daffy as he cleaned himself up.

"Wow." said Kayley as she pulled out the sword. "So this is Excalibur."

"Get your girly hands off that sword!" hollered Daffy. "It's mine, you hear me? All mine!"

"No, it isn't!" reminded Garrett as he swatted the duck with his staff. "Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Arthur."

Daffy just glared at Garrett, then stomped out of the pond.

"What's his problem?" asked Cornwall.


	13. Parting Ways

"Garrett, do you think my mother's safe?" asked Kayley as the group resumed walking through the Forbidden Forest.

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's fine." said Garrett. "We better hurry. There isn't much time left."

That was when they heard Ayden's screeching.

"The end of the Forbidden Forest." realized Garrett.

Kayley looked back at him and smiled.

Garrett smiled back. "It's okay. You go ahead. I'll be...right behind you."

* * *

While Kayley took a head start, Bugs found Daffy going in the opposite direction.

"Daffy, wait. Camelot's this way."

"Forget Camelot!" said Daffy. "Heck, forget this whole thing. I quit!"

"Quit? You can't quit this movie." protested Bugs

"I never wanted you in _my_ movie!" shouted Daffy. "This was supposed to be my time to shine, but you had to come in and ruin everything!"

"No, Daffy, it's nothing like that." said Bugs.

"It's totally like that, you self-centered charlatan!"

"Well, the way I see it, you're the one who was being selfish."

"What?"

"Listen, I was talking to the Warner Brothers, telling them how selfish you were, wanting to do everything in this movie yourself and..."

"Oh, I see what's going on here." interrupted Daffy. "You're trying to get me fired so you can have the movie all to yourself!"

"No, that's not true!" said Bugs.

"It _is_ true!" shouted Daffy. "You've taken everything from me ever since day one!"

"Will you just listen to me?" pleaded Bugs.

"No, you listen to me." fumed Daffy. "All you care about is ruining my life!"

Bugs couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"Well, you know what, never again!" Daffy went on. "I'm done with this movie, I'm done with Warner Bros., and I'm especially done with you!"

"Fine!" shouted Bugs as he and Daffy stormed off in different ways.

* * *

Kayley followed Ayden's screech towards the exit of the Forbidden Forest, where, from miles away, she saw a familiar sight...Camelot.

"Oh, Garrett, it's so beautiful! I wish you could see it."

"I have seen it," sighed Garrett. "And there was no place for me."

"Garrett, what's wrong?" asked Kayley.

"Take Excalibur to Arthur." said Garrett as he handed the sword to Kayley. "You don't have much time."

Then he turned back towards the Forbidden Forest, but Kayley stopped him, saying, "But we're in this together."

"Not anymore." Garrett said sadly. "I'm sorry, Kayley, but...I don't belong in that world."

Then he walked back inside the Forbidden Forest as Kayley, Bugs, Devon and Cornwall watched in sadness.

"But you belong in mine." Kayley said softly.

* * *

 _Like every tree, stands on it's own_  
 _Reaching for the sky, I stand alone_

Garrett was singing to himself when Ayden flew up to him, as if he was trying to convince Garrett to turn back.

"You don't understand." said Garrett. "In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a knight, not a man, not anything.

 _I share my world with no one else_  
 _All by myself, I stand alone_


	14. Damsel and Rabbit in Distress

The group continued their journey to Camelot, without Garrett and Daffy.

Cornwall noticed the sad look on Kayley and Bugs' face.

"Forget about them. You're better off alone." he suggested. "They walk funny. They even look funny. People throw darts at them."

"How could you be so cold-blooded?" asked Devon.

"Uh, hello, I'm a reptile." hissed Cornwall.

"You may be right about Daffy," said Devon. "But you should never talk about Garrett like that. Besides, Kayley deserves someone who will love her. Someone who'll hold her in his arms...who'll run his fingers through her hair...look deeply in her eyes and...make her feel like a real woman."

He then proceeded to kiss Cornwall...in the mouth as an example, only to realize his mistake as they both coughed in disgust.

* * *

Alone with Bugs, Kayley looked down at Excalibur.

All her life, she wanted to become a Knight of the Round Table, just like her father. But now that she's come this far, Kayley realized that fulfilling her dream of being a knight didn't matter anymore. There was something...or someone else that mattered in her life now.

She started to turn back.

"Where are you going?" asked Bugs.

"I'm going back for Garrett." said Kayley. "Aren't you going to do the same for Daffy?"

"Well..." began Bugs before he was interrupted by a loud growl.

Ruber's men had found them!

Kayley and Bugs tried to escape, but one of the iron men wrapped them with his mace-shackle arms while Siegfried pulled Excalibur out of its scabbard.

"Now we've got you and Excawibuw, you scwewy wabbit!" he laughed.

"Give me that, you bumbling oaf!" snarled Ruber as he grabbed the sword and bonked Siegfried in the head.

Devon and Cornwall watched in silence as Ruber marveled at Excalibur.

"I've waited ten years to hold this sword." he chuckled. "And now, to make sure I hold onto it...forever."

He pulled out the ACME vial out of his armor and poured the last of the potion on his hand, which held Excalibur.

"Prepare for the dawning of a new age!" he bellowed as the potion worked its magic.

"No!" cried Kayley as she watched in horror.

A green twister of fire and smoke rose up as Bladebeak scampered into the wagon in fear, which the Griffin had noticed.

"Chicken!" he hissed.

When the smoke and fire cleared, Excalibur was merged into Ruber's hand, much to Kayley and Bugs' horror.

"You won't get away with this, Root Beer!" said Bugs.

"That's' 'Ruber' to you, bunny boy." sneered Ruber. "Or should I say ' _King_ Ruber.'"

"Arthur's the real king, not you!" said Kayley.

"He won't be once I'm done with him, my dear." chortled Ruber. "Put them in the wagon, men."

Before they knew it, Kayley and Bugs found themselves thrown inside the wagon, where Juliana was.

"Kayley?"

"Mother?"

"Oh, thank heavens you're safe." said Juliana as both mother and daughter embraced each other.

But their moment was cut short when Ruber said from outside the window. "There'll be no reunions on my watch!"

He let out a loud whistle to one of his men, who dragged Juliana to the front of the wagon.

"Siegfried, you keep an eye on the girl and her pet rabbit till I decide what to do with them." Ruber said to his second-in-command, who replied, "With pweasuwe, boss."

"You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, do you, Bugs?" Kayley whispered to Bugs, who whispered back. "Trust me. I know how to deal with this joker."

* * *

Devon and Cornwall ran back to the Forbidden Forest, where they found Garrett and Daffy.

"There you are, lads." said Devon. "Something awful has happened. Kayley and Bugs have been captured."

"And Ruber's got Excalibur." added Cornwall.

"Good! He can keep them!" retorted Daffy.

"Wait, you're not going to help us?" asked Devon.

"Why would I ever help you?" Daffy asked back.

"Because Kayley and Bugs are our friends." said Cornwall.

"That rabbit stole everything from me!" shouted Daffy. "He took my girl, my sword, and my movie. So forget it. I ain't gonna help them and there's nothing you're gonna do to make me!"

Having had enough of Daffy's self-centered behavior, Garrett grabbed him by the neck and said. "Yes, there is!"

Ayden screeched in agreement.

"They're halfway to Camelot by now." guessed Cornwall.

"Cornwall's right. I mean, we'd have to fly there to get there in time." said Devon, unaware that he and Cornwall were starting to float in the air. "That Ruber drives me completely nuts! He makes me so mad and angry!"

"He's definitely a jerk! A giant jerk!" agreed Cornwall.

"That foul barbarian. Wait till we get our hands on him. I'll tear him limb from limb."

"Yeah, we'll show him a thing or two. Won't we?"

"Yes, we darn well will."

"You're flying!" Garrett said, upon seeing the two-headed dragon aloft.

"Gosh, he's right!" exclaimed Devon. "We _are_ flying."

"I did it! I'm great!" cheered Cornwall. "I love me. I did it."

"Excuse me, Egomaniac." said Devon as he pounded Cornwall on the head. "You mean _I_ did it."

Then both dragons started to argue again, which led to them falled into a mud puddle.

"Don't you get it? The only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything." said Garrett. "There must be something you can agree on. You both love Kayley, don't you?"

"She doesn't love _me!_ " snapped Daffy before Garrett whacked him in the head with his staff.


	15. Siege on Camelot

The sky was starting to get dark as Ruber and his men apporached Camelot.

"Not a word." he whispered to Juliana. "And let's all keep our heads, shall we?"

Juliana looked back to see Siegfried bound and gagged inside the wagon.

Realizing Kayley and Bugs had escaped, she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's Lady Juliana!" said one of the guards. "Lower the bridge at once!"

Ruber smiled evily as the drawbridge was lowered.

* * *

Arthur was resting by the fireplace in his royal chambers when a guard came in.

"Your Majesty, Lady Juliana has paid us a surprise visit." he said.

"Oh, good." sighed Arthur. "I could use some company."

* * *

While the wagons rode past the drawbridge and towards the castle, Kayley and Bugs, with a little help from Bladebeak, dug through the ground.

"Are we close to the castle?" asked Kayley.

Bugs peeked out through a stone in the ground and saw the castle in front of them, but only for a second, as one of the wagon wheels bumped into the stone, sealing him, Kayley and Bladebeak inside.

"Of course you realize this means war." he said, grabbing a hold of Bladebeak, who asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Bugs burrowed up to the surface as the wagons stopped in front of the castle.

Kayley popped out and hollered out. "It's a trap!"

Everyone gasped in shock, which turned to fear as Ruber shouted. "Attack!"

The iron men bursted out of the wagons as the terrified townspeople ran for cover.

"Seal off the castle!" he ordered, as he rode his horse inside the castle, while two of his men guarded the door.

The guards charged after the brutes, but they were no match for them.

"Ruber has breached the castle keep." said one of the guards. "The king is still inside!"

Kayley knew she was going to save Arthur herself.

"Come on." she said to Bugs. "We've got to help the king."

They climbed out of the hole and ran towards a plank bridge when they heard Juliana's voice. "Kayley!"

Kayley turned, worried that her mother would try to stop her.

But she didn't. Instead, Juliana said. "Be careful."

Kayley smiled and walked up the bridge with Bugs.

Just then, they heard the screech of the Griffin, who destroyed the bridge with his talons.

At the same time, Siegfried had managed to break free from his bounds and shouted, "Kill the wabbit!"

He and two of the iron men charged after Kayley and Bugs, whom they had cornered at the edge of the castle wall.

"It's the end of the wine, wabbit." sneered Siegfried as he pointed his spear at Bugs and Kayley. "Any wast wowds?"

Bugs looked down and saw a familiar sight.

"Eh, what's up, Garrett?"

As if by magic, Garrett appeared on top of Devon and Cornwall, who swung their tail at Siegfried and the two iron men, who fell off the wall and into the moat.

"Sorry we're late." said Garrett. "I hate flying coach."

"What took you so long?" asked Kayley.

"Well, let's just say..." began Devon.

"We had a ducky brat to deal with." finished Cornwall as he held Daffy by his webbed foot.

"I told you I ain't helpin' nobody!" he shouted angrily.

"You are and you will!" said Garrett as he grabbed him by the neck.

Daffy: Again with the neck grabbing!

* * *

Inside the castle, Arthur hurried to the Round Table, but Juliana was not there. Instead, he found...

"Ruber!"

"Greetings, Your Majesty." sneered Ruber.

Arthur grabbed one of the nearby spears and pointed it at Ruber, who chuckled. "A spear? How Stone Age! A king would hold a more noble weapon."

He then removed his cloak, revealing his merged hand. "A king would hold...Excalibur."

* * *

"Where's Ruber?" asked Garrett.

"He has the king trapped inside." said Kayley. "There's no way in."

"There is one way." said Garrett. "Through the stables."

Just then, the Griffin came in front of them, but before the beast could attack, Ayden bumped into him, catching his attention.

While the Griffin flew after Ayden, two of the iron men surrounded Garrett, Bugs, Daffy and Kayley, who looked down to see a cart covered with straw

"Jump!" she shouted to her friends, who followed her down, landing on the straw pile, as Garrett held the horse's reins, steering him towards the stables.

"What are you doing?" asked Kayley.

"I'm driving!" said Garrett.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Bugs.

"No problem!" assured Garrett. "Hang on!"

"Garrett, Garrett, on your left!" instructed Kayley.

"Your other left!" hollered Daffy as Garrett drove the cart past a wall of fire.

Just then, one of the cart wheels broke, sending our heroes towards the stables, landing on some bags of grain.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Garrett.

"You're despicable." moaned Daffy.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Arthur found himself flung in the center of the Round Table as Ruber stood in front of him.

"So many memories in this room. Makes me want to puke." he sneered. "You said everyone at this table was equal. Well I have something much more sweeter... _revenge!_ "

* * *

Oustide the castle, Garrett lifted up a flat stone from the ground.

"These tunnels lead to the Round Table." he said, leading Kayley and Bugs inside.

Daffy just crossed his arms and said. "I ain't going down there with you!"

"But, Daffy," pleaded Bugs. "Arthur needs us."

"Why should I help you when you always take away what's rightfully mine?" retorted Daffy.

"What made you think I would do something like that?" asked Bugs.

"Because ever since you came along, everyone started loving you more than me!" shouted Daffy.

But as he spoke, his anger turned to sadness.

"You know, this whole thing was my chance to prove that I still have it, but you just had to come along and ruin everything. So you win, just like you always do."

For a moment, Bugs said nothing, but upon seeing Daffy walking towards the tunnel opening, he grabbed his arm, saying, "Daffy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You have been hurting me...all my life." said Daffy. "You always get the standing ovation while I'm left with a silent treatment. You've always been better than me at everything."

He let out a sad sigh. "Let's face it, Bugs. You're the number one star of all time. You always have been, and you always will be. Me? I'm just an annoying duck with a dream that'll never come true."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Daffy." said Kayley. "You can still make your dream come true...if you help us save Arthur and Camelot."

"You...you mean it?" asked Daffy. "After everything I said and put you through?"

"We are in this together, Daff." said Bugs. "But we can't do it without you."

Daffy said nothing for a moment, but as he looked at Bugs, Kayley and Garrett, he knew that it was time to put aside his grudges and do the right thing.

"OK, let's do it!"

* * *

Outside, the Griffin had snatched Ayden with his massive claw.

"Finally, Silver Wings, you're mine." he snarled, before feeling his tail being tugged...by Devon and Cornwall.

"Excuse me?" asked Devon.

"Pick on somebody your own size." added Cornwall.

The Griffin just glared at them and proceeded to eat Ayden.

"Let's barbecue this bully." suggested Cornwall.

"I couldn't agree more." said Devon.

Working together, both dragons finally breathed fire on the Griffin, who shrieked in pain.

Free from the beast's clutches, Ayden began to plummet down, only to be saved by Devon and Cornwall, who kept breathing fire on the Griffin, chasing him far away from Camelot.


	16. Down with the Red Knight

By the time Bugs, Daffy, Kayley and Garrett climbed out of the tunnel, they found Ruber on top of the Round Table, swinging Excalibur at Arthur.

"I'm going to have more fun getting rid of you than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!" he boasted vainly.

Kayley became enraged upon hearing Ruber's words, realizing that _he_ was the one who killed her father.

Daffy tapped on her and Bugs and pointed up at a support beam hanging on some rope, hinting that he had an idea.

"I may not survive," said Arthur. "But you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot."

"Well, I've got to start somewhere." replied Ruber as he swung Excalibur at Arthur, who moved at the last second, as the blade hit the side of the Round Table.

"Say hello to your new king!" snarled Ruber as he grabbed Arthur by the tunic.

"You're no king." groaned Arthur.

"You're right." hissed Ruber. "Perhaps I'm more of a god!"

As he tossed Arthur to another side of the Round Table, Ruber heard a voice.

"Yoiks and away!"

Ruber turned to see Daffy, Bugs and Kayley riding the support beam, hurtling towards him.

"What the..." began Ruber before he found himself crashing through the window.

Kayley, Bugs and Daffy tumbled after him, landing beside the courtyard, in which Kayley looked at the stone where Excalibur was, covered with thorns.

Upon seeing this, Kayley knew there was a way to stop the tyranny of Ruber, who was, at that moment, pulling himself up in anger.

"Nice knowing ya, Bugsy." said Daffy as he ran to hide in fear while Ruber slowly came up to Kayley and Bugs menacingly.

"You...you're just like your father. Always getting in my way. " he snarled at Kayley while swinging Excalibur at her. "Well, since you're dying to be like him, let's see if I can help you out, shall we?"

Ruber raised up his sword hand and prepared to strike, but sensing that Garrett was behind him, he slashed his staff in half.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you back there." said Ruber as he grabbed Garrett and tossed him towards Kayley and Bugs, unaware that Daffy was watching from his hiding place

"What am I gonna do?" he said to himself. "What will King Arthur do? What will the Scarlet Pumpernickel do? Wait a minute, I _am_ the Scarlet Pumpernickel!"

Without a moment to lose, Daffy rounded off past Ruber, revealing himself as the Scarlet Pumpernickel, and pointed his sword at the evil knight.

"You wanna get to my friends?" he said. "You'll have to get past me first."

"Gladly." growled Ruber as he and Daffy engaged in a sword fight, while Kayley, Bugs and Garrett watched.

"Daffy, draw him closer to the stone!" Kayley called out.

Daffy nodded in agreement as he and Ruber kept fighting.

"You ain't got a chance, Rubarb." said Daffy. "My friends and I are the heroes of this picture, and you know what happens to the villain."

"It's Ruber!" shouted Ruber as he brought his sword hand down towards Daffy, who ducked at the last second, causing Excalibur to hit its stone perch, which began to glow, as Ruber gasped in horror. "You fool! Look what you've done!"

* * *

With Excalibur back on its stone, its magic wore off the effects of the ACME potion.

While battling the Tasmanian Devil, Bladebeak suddenly found himself restored to his old chicken form, the same for the iron men. As for the Tasmanian Devil, his beastly form was gone. In his place was...Speedy Gonzales?

Speedy: ¿Lo que acaba de suceder?

Devon and Cornwall also found themselves sepearted, as they always wanted to be, only to realize that they rather be together than be apart. As the two dragons hugged, the magic from Excalibur's stone merged them back to their original form.

* * *

Ruber's bloodcurdling scream was heard throughout the land as he disintergrated into oblivion. All that was left of him was a piece of his armor.

Bugs walked up to Daffy and helped him on his feet as Kayley kneeled beside him.

"I always knew you would come through for us, Daffy." she said..

"Do you really think so?" asked Daffy.

"One hundred percent." replied Kayley as she kissed him on the top of his beak.

"Aww, stop." said Daffy. "You're making me blush."

"For once, you're right, Daff." said Bugs. "You really are the hero of this movie."

"Why, thank you, Bu..." Daffy stopped short, for he thinks it was another one of Bugs' tricks. "Oh, no, you don't, buster! You're the hero."

"You're the hero."

"You're the her...wait a minute. Pronoun trouble. _I'm_ the hero."

"I'm the hero, all right."

" _I'm_ the hero!"

While Bugs and Daffy kept on arguing, Kayley and Garrett smiled at each other as a fully-healed Arthur came up to the stone and pulled Exaclibur out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In case you're wondering, "¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" is Spanish for "what just happened?"**


	17. The Big Premiere

The place: Grauman's Chinese Theatre. The time: May 3rd, 1998.

Everyone gathered around the theatre for the world premiere of _"Quest for Camelot,"_ and I mean everyone, including Daffy, who took a deep breath and smiled to himself.

After all these years of being cast aside, he's finally going to be recognized as a prominent actor.

"You ain't nervous, are you?" asked Bugs as they walked into the theatre.

"I've waited a long time for this." said Daffy. "Why would I be nervous now?"

* * *

Once everyone was inside, the theatre lights started to dim as the movie began, revealing the Warner Bros. logo and Bugs Bunny munching on a carrot on the left side, followed by the Looney Tunes logo.

Daffy couldn't sit still while sitting in one of the front row seats next to Bugs.

"Here it comes!" he said. "My name in the lights!"

Unfortunately, the next logo revealed Bugs lounging on his name, munching on another carrot, followed by the movie's logo.

"WHAT?!" shouted Daffy, enraged that his name was not included in the opening. "They cut me out of the movie?!"

"No, no, you're still in there, Daff." assured Bugs. "I guess they forgot to put you in the opening logo."

Steam came out of Daffy as he said. "Well, if my name ain't on the credits, I'm gonna..."

"Hey, keep it down, will ya?" snapped a voice.

"Can't you see we're trying to watch the picture?" added another.

Bugs and Daffy were surprised to Devon and Cornwall sitting in the front row.

"Sheesh, what a bunch of blabbermouths." commented Cornwall as he munched on his popcorn.

"Tell me about it." agreed Devon, who took a sip of his soda while he and his half-brother, along with everyone else, watched the movie.

* * *

 **To Don Rickles, the voice of Cornwall, who passed away last year on April 6th, 2017.**

 _ **That's all, folks!**_


End file.
